hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Dimensional Doors
Dimensional Doors Dimensional Doors is a mod for Hexxit which allows the player to create or enter areas called Pocket Dimensions. Pocket Dimensions are accessed with Dimensional Doors. These can either be player-created areas, or spawned in by world(s) generation. Currently there are three different Dimensional Doors. They are the Dimensional Door, the Warp Door, and the Transdimensional Trapdoor. Each of these serve a different purpose. If pocket dimensions are thought of as levels, every Dimensional Door descends a level, and every Warp Door ascends a level. Every time a Dimensional Door is gone through without going back to the Overworld, an additional Warp Door is needed to ascend to the Overworld. However, the Transdimensional Trapdoor will bring the player back to the Overworld, although if the player goes too deep, the trapdoor may get "confused" on where to send them. The catch with these is that they are one-time use only! However, no matter what the risk may be, the reward of these pocket dimensions can be worth it, with most chests having loot like diamonds and enchanted books. Creating a new pocket dimension, a 29x29x29 block area is created, all within a 2x1x1 area. The pocket dimensions also seem to act exactly like the Overworld, other than beds which will explode like in the Nether and no mobs will spawn, which means trees, farms or anything else can be protected in these dimensions. The only exception to this are Monster Spawner and Soul Cages. Blocks * Unraveled Fabric * Eternal Fabric * Fabric of Reality * Ancient Fabric * Golden Door * Golden Dimensional Door * Transdimensional Trapdoor * Unstable Door * Warp Door * Dimensional Door Technical Blocks *Rift *transientDoor *Dimensional Door *Golden Dimensional Door *Unstable Door *Warp Door Items *Rift Blade *Rift Remover *Rift Signature *Stabilized Rift Signature *Stable Fabric *Rift Key *Rift configuration tool Dimensions *Dimensional Dungeons *Limbo *Pocket Dimensions Bugs * When returning from a dimension created by Dimensional Doors, there is a possibility of it resetting a chunk; causing anything player-placed in that chunk to be completely lost. * In some cases, rifts may be bugged and unable to be traveled through without first tossing any item through the rift to have it re-create itself and teleport the item to a dimension. * Dying in a pocket dimension with less than 4 spots free in your inventory and respawning in limbo will delete your worn armor starting with the helmet if it can't fit it as it places it there rather than equipping it. * Exiting the Limbo and going back to the Overworld may cause a chunk to generate, teleporting you to stone causing suffocation and death. Be sure to backup your saves before entering any Dimensional Doors. * If a Chocobo is ridden through a warp door connecting two points in the Overworld, the player will start falling through the blocks below them. If you log out and then back in again, the player will not be able to see anything on the minimap, and the game will lag from there on out. This seems to permanently corrupt your world save. Category:Dimensions Category:Mods Category:Dimensional Doors